Switched! False Future!
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Prussia yang membayangkan dirinya menghilang, terbangun di masa depan... dan parahnya di masa depan itu... "Doitsu sudah menghilang vee " bagaimana caranya Prussia mengembalikab masa depan seharusnya... "Aku akan melakukannya... meskipun aku akan mati." Warning inside! DLDR


**Germany**

 **Month: xx Year: 19xx**

Tangisan...

Airmata...

Entah kenapa semua terdengar samar di telingaku.

"Nii...san."

Bahkan suara West yang selalu terdengar berat dan berwibawa, kini terdengar serak dan parau.

"Kesese... kau nggak awesome banget si West? Badan keker gitu, masih aja nangis."

Aku kini terdiam, aku bahkan tak merasakan tubuhku yang kini ada di dekapan West.

Apa aku akan menghilang.

Ya memang sudah wajar bukan kalau aku—yang sudah bukan nation lagi menghilang...

Seperti layaknya Germania-jii dan juga Shinsei Roma.

Kututup mataku pelan, menikmati hembusan angin yang berhembus dengan damainya.

Tubuhku mulai menghilang. Aku merasakannya itu.

"Nii-san? Ini tidak mungkin kan! Nii-san!"

Tentu saja ini mungkin West...

Ya aku akan menghilang sekarang.

Mata ini sudah terasa berat, bibir ini serasa kering, kudekatkan wajahku pada telinganya.

"Selamat tinggal..."

.

.

.

"Ore-sama no Otoutou yo."

Lalu semua menjadi gelap.

Switched!

Part 01: False Future!

A Hetalia Axis Power Fanfiction.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Switched © Kuroko Tetsuragi.

Warning: Agak ngedrama, sinetron dan lain-lain! OOC pastinya! Sedikit Self-injury. Sedikit terinspirasi dari Gintama! Kanketsu-Hen, Yorozuya yo Eien ni Nare, Future! Charadeath!

Genre: Family, Sci-Fic (dikit), Adventure!

Pair: Germancest of Course!

Words: 3.569 words.

 **Prussia**

 **December, 2030 A.D**

Sesosok pemuda membuka matanya, crimson red menyala dengan indahnya menyapu indahnya pagi.

"Hoaa~m." Pemuda itu meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Vee~ Prussia-niichan! Ohayo~" pemuda yang dipanggil Prussia membalik menatap sosok italian yang kini berdiri di depannya. Banyak barang yang tidak ia kenal—tidak ia pernah lihat, namun hanya di film-film sci-fic buatan si burger freak itu saja

"Ada apa Italy-chan, ore-sama masih ngantuk. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang tahun berapa?"

"Vee~ apa kau lupa? Sekarang tahun 2030 dan vee~ kita bisa telat looo~~" Prussia yang masih setengah sadar menatap Italy dengan tatapan aneh.

"Whut?! 2030? Dan... telat? Telat apa, Italy-chan?" sesekali ia menguap, ia benar-benar masih mengantuk.

"Tentu saja telat rapat!"

Prussia membelalakkan matanya.

"Haa? Rapat? Rapat apa? Yang rapat kan West? Nggak, nggak! Aku nggak mau dateng ke tempat nggak awesome itu. _Nein! Nein!_ " Protes Prussia, sementara Italy kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tapi Prussia-niichan..."

"Pokoknya _Nein_! Aku mau sarapan saja." Ia berjalan melewati Italy yang masih terdiam dengan expressi sedih.

Prussia menuruni tangga.

"Oii~ West! Buatin sarapan!"

Nihil.

"Oiii! West! Buatin gue sarapan."

Masih nihil. Tidak ada respon dari panggilan Prussia.

"OII WEST LO DENGER NGGAK SIH!?"

Ok Prussia sudah muak, kemana adik kesayangangannya ini? Mana mungkin ia sudah berangkat ke rapat sebelum menyiapkan sarapan bukan?

Italy tiba-tiba muncul, ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Vee~ Prussia-niichan." Prussia menatap Italy.

"Ada apa Italy-chan? Aku ini lagi kesel, tau nggak KZL! KZL! Aku lapar tapi West nggak nyiapin apa-apa di meja makan."

Italy menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan, percampuran antara, sedih, menyesal, dan kasihan bercampur jadi satu.

"Prussia-niichan, etto... anoo sebenarnya."

"He? Kau kenapa Italy-chan? Kau tak berangkat rapat? Entar West marah lo~ harusnya kau tau kan kalau West—"

"Prussia-niichan!" Kata-katanya terputus ketika ia mendengar Italy memanggilnya dengan suara yang menghentak.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Air mata mengalir dari sosok italian itu, sementara Prussia terdiam, ada apa gerangan.

"Vee~"

"I...Italy-chan? Ada apa? Apanya yang ada apa? Aku bingung... apanya yang ada apa? Ada apa denganku?" Tiba-tiba Prussia merasa ada yang janggal dengan dirinya, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia merasa sangat susah untuk bernapas.

"Vee~ kau bertingkah seakan-akan Doitsu masih ada... Buka matamu Prussia-niichan! Doitsu sudah menghilang vee~" Prussia kini terdiam, ia merasa sakit yang semakin menyesakkan di dadanya.

"Ah... bercanda... ahahahahaha... jangan bercanda donk Italy-chan, kau mau membuatku panik? Ha? Kau mau membuat Ore-sama ini panic? Itu tidak—"

"AKU TAK BERCANDA PRUSSIA-NIICHAN!" Prussia tersentak, ia menatap Italy yang jelas-jelas berteriak dihadapannya, dicengkramnya dadanya.

Semakin sakit. Dan lagi apa yang mengalir dari matanya, apa ia menangis?

"Jangan... bercanda." Ucapnya, kakinya terasa lemas sehingga kini ia jatuh terduduk.

"Vee~ aku tak bercanda vee... bukannya kau lihat sendiri, saat i—"

"Keluar..."

"Vee~"

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" Ucap Prussia menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya, Italy yang masih sedikit terisak berjalan keluar dari pintu meninggalkan Prussia yang masih terduduk disana menatap lantai. Air mata mengalir dengan deras, dan tanpa henti. Diremasnya dadanya dengan kuat sambil menahan isakan yang terus mendesak keluar.

"Bohong... ini bohong..."

Ia berdiri, lalu berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Dibenamkannya wajahnya kesebuah bantal—menumpahkan semua ketidakpercayaannya.

"Ini pasti bercanda... katakan aku kalau ini hanya bercanda."

.

.

.

"West..."

Switched!

"Vee~ Prussia-niichan hari ini tidak bisa ikut rapat." Italy duduk diposisinya, sementara Japan menatapnya dari samping Kiri.

"Yah... kalau begitu, kita mulai saja rapatnya." Ucap America memulai rapat.

"Ini tentang virus aneh yang mengancam populasi manusia."

Sementara itu di rumah, Prussia sibuk dengan E-padnya, matanya yang sedikit sembab, ia terus mengutak-ngatik laptopnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin."

 _Jika ada yang menghilang, seharusnya itu aku!_

Prussia mengetik kata 'Germany' pada kolom search, lalu munculah. Berbagai artikel berkaitan dengan jerman.

 **Germany, Wikipedia, Free Encyclopedia.**

Di kliknya artikel itu, dibacanya perlahan. Matanya terhenti melihat salah satu isi dari website itu.

"Runtuhnya Republik Federasi Jerman, dan kembalinya kekuasaan Kerajaan Prussia?" ia dengan serius membaca bagian itu.

"Jadi... West memang benar-benar..."

"Cih! Itu tak mungkin!"

Ia melempar E-pad itu menyebabkan E-pad itu hancur menghantam tembok.

"Tapi... ini pasti mimpi kan...? ya ini pasti mimpi! PASTI!"

Ia menampar pipinya dengan keras, sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah besar.

"T—tidak ini pasti mimpi! Aku hanya perlu melakukannya lebih sakit lagi sehingga cukup membangunkan ore-sama yang kakkoi ini." Ia berlari keluar dari kamar.

Switched!

 **Prussia**

 **December 2030 A.D**

"Prussia~ aku masuk ya~" suara pemuda berambut pirang terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu rumah tersebut.

"Seperti biasa kau tak pernah mengunci pintumu ya? Are—?" Pemuda itu—France memasuki rumah diikuti oleh pemuda berambut coklat—Spain.

"Mon cher~ kau ada dimana?"

"Prussia~ mi amigo~ kami bawa beer ni!" tiba-tiba Prussia muncul dari arah dapur, mereka kaget melihat wujud sahabat mereka kini.

Tubunnya banyak luka lebam yang mulai membiru, wajahnya penuh luka cakar dan lengan kirinya mengeluarkan darah—yang mereka asumsikan tertusuk pisau dapur yang kini ada di genggaman tangan kanannya ini.

"Prussia!" mereka berlari mendekati pemuda itu, diambilnya pisau dari pemuda itu, ditatapnya mata crimson Prussia.

Mata merah itu—menunjukkan ketakutan yang sangat besar.

"Kenapa... kenapa aku masih belum bangun."

"Apa-apaan mimpi yang tak awesome ini? Aku mau bangun sekarang!"

"Mi amigo tenang! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa tubuhmu luka-luka begini?"

"Spain..." Prussia menatap kedua pemuda itu, sedikit demi sedikit ia merasakan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Akhirnya... aku bisa terbangun... dari mimpi ini. Kesese..."

 _West pasti akan marah besar. Melihatku yang masih belum bangun juga padahal jam segini._

Pandangan hitam menyelimuti semuanya.

Switched.

 **Germany**

 **January, 2015.**

"Ini di luar pemikiranku, tadi aku bermimpi Nii-san menghilang dan sekarang Nii-san koma."

"Vee~ Doitsu, kau harus tenang." Ucap pemuda italia—sahabatnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sang pemuda jerman.

"Tapi bagaimana, orang yang tampak tidur setenang itu, ternyata koma!" Germany menatap Prussia yang tertidur dengan manisnya, mata crimson rednya yang indah itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang sempurna, menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Vee~" pemuda italia itu kembali berusaha untuk menenangkan sang pemuda jerman.

 **Prussia**

 **December, 2030.**

"Ukkhh..." Prussia membuka matanya pelan.

Putih.

"Hoaa~m aku ngantuk..." setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, ia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Putih..."

Ia melihat banyak peralatan medis disampingnya.

"Prussia~ akhirnya kau sadar juga _mon cherie~_ kau pingsan hampir 4 hari!" Prussia menengok ke samping di sana ada France, Spain, Italy, dan saudaranya Romano. Ah jangan lupakan seseorang.

"Tch! Dasar Jagaimo-yaro~ apa-apaan kau? Mau mati ha?" tanya Romano, Prussia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ini dimana?"

"Rumah sakit, Prussia... mi amigo~ apa kau lupa kau baru saja berencana untuk bunuh diri?" Prussia menatap Spain dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bukan itu maksudku? Ini dimana?"

"Tentu saja kita ada di Prussia! Kono Jagaimo-yaro!"Kini Romano yang bersuara, Prussia menutup mata merahnya pelan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Semua tersentak, apa yang terjadi... kenapa pemuda yang selalu narsis itu kini menjadi sedepresi ini?

"Tapi... Prussia-niichan."

"Kumohon... tinggalkan aku sendiri." Nadanya terdengar sangat menyakitkan. France menepuk pundak Italy pelan, lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Minna, ayo kita keluar." Semuanya keluar meninggalkan Prussia. Sekarang hanya ada Prussia sendirian.

"Sudah kubilang keluar bukan."

Sosok itu terkejut mendapati mata merah itu menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Etto Prussia-kun..."

"Ada apa... Japan?" Tanya Prussia, Japan yang bukannya keluar malah duduk di kursi yang ada disamping Prussia.

"Bukannya aku suruh untuk keluar!" Japan tak perduli akan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sang prussian. Dia menatap Prussia.

"Anda seharusnya sudah tahu, dunia ini terancam oleh sebuah virus. Lama-kelamaan populasi di dunia akan habis, dan yang tersisa nantinya hanyalah para Nation."

Prussia membelalakkan matanya, ditatapnya Japan dengan tatapan kaget.

"Anda juga seharusnya sudah mati... Prussia-kun, semenjak kau sudah bukan Nation lagi."

Prussia menatap Japan yang menunduk menyembunyikan perasaan sedih yang memuncak di dada.

"Saat itu dunia terancam, Doitsu-san... dia..."

Japan memutuskan kata-katanya. Ia seakan-akan tidak akan berkata lagi.

"Dia... ah sumimasen, saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkan hal yang buruk itu lagi, tapi kumohon jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Doitsu-san padamu, Prussia-kun."

Prussia terdiam mendengar kata-kata Japan, ia terpaku mendengar kata-kata Japan.

" _Jangan sia-siakan... pengorbanan Doistu-san."_

" _Jangan sia-siakan..."_

" _Jangan sia-siakan..."_

"HUAAAKH!" Tiba-tiba Prussia memegang kepalanya. Membuat Japan tersentak kaget.

"P—Prussia-kun?" Japan panik melihat Prussia yang tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya, ekspressinya terlihat sangat ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat. Keringat dingin bercucuran bersama dengan merah yang keluar dari matanya.

"Pru—prussia-kun! Mata... matamu berdarah! Aku akan hubungi dokter!" Japan sambil menekan sebuah tombol yang tertempel di tembok.

"Maaf, apa dokter specialis mata ada?" Japan hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana, ia menatap Prussia yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Prussia-kun, aku akan beli minuman kau mau apa?" Tanya Japan, ya minuman akan menenangkan seseorang yang sedang kalap.

Nihil, tak ada respon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan belikan Coffee." Japan berjalan keluar, ketika sosok itu menghilang. Prussia menatap ke depan, cairan merah itu masih setia keluar dari mata merahnya.

 _Jangan bilang... West menghilang... karena melindunginya?_

 _Buruk, nggak Awesome! Bagaimana bisa kau dilindungi oleh adik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang seharusnya kau lindungi._

Switched!

 **Germany,**

 **January, 2015 A.D**

Tit... tit... tit...

Suara mesin bergema dengan indah diruangan itu, disana terdapat sosok pemuda berambut perak yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, pipa-pipa itu menusuk setiap bagian tubuhnya, alat bantu, deteksi jantung semua terpasang sempurnya pada tubuh itu, namun ia tak bergerak, ia tak merespon apa-apa.

Ia hanya tertidur dengan damai.

"Detak jantung... normal, tekanan darah... norman, denyut nadi normal."

"Aku masuk ya." Pintu terbuka mendapati sosok pirang Germany yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nii-san?" Pemuda berjas putih itu menatap data yang baru saja ia cek barusan. Lalu ia menatap Germany dengan tatapan datar.

"Semua normal, baik detak jantung, denyut nadi dan tekanan darah... dan yang lainnya semua normal." Germany mendengarkan laporan dengan seksama.

"Baguslah..." ia melewati pria berjas itu lalu duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang sang prussian. Ia lalu menatap sosok sang kakak yang bagaikan Sleeping Beauty. Sosok putih porselen itu, ditambah mata merahnya yang selalu menyala dengan terangnya kini tertutup sempurna—tampa tahu kapan akan terbuka.

"Nii-san..."

Disentuhnya tangan itu, hangat, namun tak sehangan yang biasanya.

Kali ini sedikit dingin.

"Kumohon... buka matamu."

Germany terdiam, tanpa ada respon yang terucap dari bibir yang selalu dengan berisiknya teriak-teriak "ASEM, GUE ASEM!"

Ups salah, ralat-ralat, maksud saya yang selalu teriak, "AWESOME, GUE AWESOME." Dengan kecenya.

 **Prussia,**

 **December, 2030 A.D**

"Prussia, kami benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar kabar dari Japan kalau matamu berdarah tadi~ kau tidak apa-apa bukan?" tanya Spain, ia menatap wajah Prussia, sorot matanya kosong. Tak ada harapan yang tersimpan dimatanya. Ya Prussia memang sudah tidak ketakutan lagi, namun kini ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Kulitnya yang memang putih pucat, kita tambah pucat, ditambah samar-samar ada biru yang menghiasi beberapa jengkal kulit putihnya, bibir peachnya kini terlihat pucat dan sedikit mengering, matanya juga agak bengkak dan masih meninggalkan jejak-jejak darah.

"Hmm... Ore-sama tidak akan... mati segampang itu... hanya karena, mata..." Semuanya terdiam, mereka memang mendengar kembali kata-kata asemnya (Ore-sama: The Awesome me) itu namun mereka juga tak bisa mengelak, nada suara itu. Hampir seperti orang yang sudah mati lalu hidup lagi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"Prussia... kukira kau sudah bisa menerima hal yang terjadi... kau sudah jadi Prussia yang biasanya, namun kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini... katakan pada kami." Prussia menatap France yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... aku hanya merasakan shock sedikit saja... aku membayangkan diriku menghilang, terbangun di masa depan dan tiba-tiba tahu kalau adik kesayanganku menghilang dan ini semua salahku..." Prussia menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

"Aku kakak yang kakko warui..." Gumamnya. Sementara yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Benar-benar menyesal.

"Kami sebenarnya ingin menolak permintaan Doitsu saat itu—namun melihat matanya kami tidak bisa menolak, jangan menyalahkan semuanya padamu. Kita juga ambil alih dalam kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu itu."

15 tahun?

Selama itukah? Ia kehilangan sang adik tercinta? Tahun itu seharunya jadi tahun yang biasa-biasa saja, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun Prussia menyadari sebuah kebenaran.

15 tahun yang lalu, tahun terakhir ia bisa bersama dengan sang adik. 2016 dan seterusnya, tidak ada lagi Republik Federal Jerman... yang ada hanyanyah 'Kerajaan Prussia'.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Jika ia bisa ia akan menghapus dirinya sebelum virus itu tercipta. Bukannya ia akan membiarkan virus itu mengancam dunia, ia akan menghancurkan virus itu bersamanya.

"Apa ada cara yang bisa kulakukan... untuk mengubah sejarah..." Gumamnya. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan canggung.

"Maaf, tapi di zaman ini kita masih belum bisa membuat mesin waktu."

Prussia terdiam, kalau di zaman ini belum ada mesin waktu, kenapa ia bisa ada disini?.

Switched!

 **Prussia.**

 **January, 2031 A.D**

Prussia terduduk diranjangnya sambil sesekali melihat ranting pohong yang tertutupi putihnya salju, sudah hampir seminggu sejak ia mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang kemungkinan akan terjadi pada masanya.

 _Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mati disini tidak menjamin West akan kembali bukan?_

Ia terus menatap salju yang turun bagaikan butiran-butiran kristal yang jatuh dari atas langit.

Knoc!

Knoc!

Knoc!

"Masuk." Sosok itu muncul dari balik pintu, sosok berpakaian serba hitam.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau senang tinggal disini?" Prussia membelalakan matanya—menatap orang yang ada di depannya kini.

Jangan bilang dia yang?

"Aku adalah orang yang mengirimmu kesini." Prussia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, ia mengambil vas bunga lalu melemparnya ke orang itu.

Namun sayangnya pemuda itu bergerak cepat sehingga vas itu hancur membentur dinding beton yang menutupi ruangan itu.

"Santai donk... jangan marah seperti itu..."

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA AKU TAK MARAH?! APA-APAAN INI? APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI HAH?! JAWAB AKU B*TCH! YOU F**KING S*H*LE!" Teriak Prussia, ia benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan apa yang ada di pikiran orang aneh ini?

"Kau ingin keluar bukan? Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku... akan kubebaskan kau. Ini... mesin waktu." Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah mesin waktu yang berbentuk hampir seperti smartphone.

"Kau tinggal tulis tahun yang ingin kau tuju, dan voila kau akan mengalami sebuah perjalanan antar ruang dan waktu. Bye~ ah iya... kau tidak boleh sampai kelihatan oleh orang lain ya. Kalau sampai kau ketahuan akan kubunuh adikmu, kutunggu di Februari tahun 2015." sosok pemuda itu menghilang.

"Woy!" Prussia menatap sosok yang menghilang itu lalu menatap mesin waktu yang ada di genggamannya kini.

"Apa ini... benar-benar mesin waktu?"

Switched.

 **Germany.**

 **February, 2015 A.D**

Germany berlari sepanjang koridor, ia mendapat pesan dari pihak rumah sakit kalau kakaknya telah sadar dari komanya.

"Nii-san!"

Ditatapnya pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ah... Ohayo West... hari yang cerah bukan?" Ditatapnya Germany yang masih mematung disana.

"Nii-san..."

"Sini West? Apa kau tak kangen dengan kakakmu yang awesome ini?"

 **Prussia.**

 **January, 2031 A.D**

"Gilbert-san, mulai hari ini anda sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit." Prussia berjalan keluar dari areal rumah sakit, menuju rumahnya. Namun masih banyak hal yang ia bingungkan.

"Apa maunya dia... mengirimku ke dunia ini. Dan apa maksudnya untuk memberiku mesin waktu ini."

" _Kutunggu kau di Februari tahun 2015..."_

Prussia tersentak, dia tahu apa alasan pemuda ini memberinya semacam mesin waktu. Dia mennyuruhku untuk menyusulnya."

Berarti Prussia harus ke tahun 2015.

Prussia memasuki rumahnya—menuju kamarnya, disana ia membuka lemari, mencari sebuah pakaian yang bisa menyamarkan identitasya, ia mengambil sebuah coat berwarna hitam, kaos hitam, dan wig hitam (penampilannya percis Orihara Izaya)

"Ok... seperti kata-katanya kemarin, tulis tahun kapan."

2015.

 _Bulan?_

Februari.

Prussia melihat benda itu mengeluarkan kilatan cahanya yang menyilaukan lalu semuanya memutih.

Switched.

 **Germany**

 **February, 2015 A.D**

 **GUBRAK!**

"Sakit..." Prussia memegangi pantatnya yang berciuman langsung dengan lantai porselen sebuah ruangan.

'Ini dimana?' Prussia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat banyak cairan, cairan aneh.

"Virus ini akan membuat kita diakui lagi... sebagai sebuah negara." Prussia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dari luar ruangang.

"Ya... Dengan ini, Kingdom of Prussia akan diakui lagi seperti keinginan anda, Herr. Prußen."

Prussia terdiam, ia melihat orang yang berbicara diluar. Beberapa orang berpakaian sepertinya dan juga.

Sosok berambut perak itu.

"I...ini tidak mungkin."

"Aku?" Prussia terus mengintip dari balik celah, rambut peraknya yang ditutupi hitamnya wig. Mata merahnya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik orang-orang itu, kemudian.

"Ya... Kita harus beritahu para jerman itu kalau kita berhak diakui!"

Prussia semakin terdiam.

 _Apa ia penyebab semua ini?_

2015 masih terpaut masa depan bagi Prussia, sekitar setahun kedepan lah. Jadi wajar saja Prussia masih sangat bingung dengan yang terjadi disini. Tapi setaunya ia memang berencana untuk mengancam dunia dengan sebuah virus...

Tunggu dulu? Virus.

" _Dunia ini kini dijangkit oleh virus mematikan."_

"Apa karena ulahku, West menghilang?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Ia merasa sangat bodoh,_

 _Ternyata akibat perbuatan bodohnyalah adiknya menghilang._

" _Tolong jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Doitsu-san."_

Tiba-tiba Prussia teringat lagi dengan kata-kata Japan.

 _Apa jangan-jangan West tahu lagi kalau—_

Krieeet.

Prussia mundur perlahan, pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya itu masuk dengan senyuman—seringaian yang tajam.

"Wah~ kau cepat sekali sampai disini? Aku saja kaget."

"Kau... jangan bilang."

"Ya... tak apakan kalau aku pinjam nama—"

Ctang!

Tiba-tiba Prussia menebaskan pedangnya—yang memang ia bawa—ke arah pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu juga mengeluarkan pedang yang ia taruh dipinggangnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu..." suara Prussia berubah drastis.

"Kau bahkan menggunakan wig hitam, untuk mengelabui... lihat kau seperti Orihara Izaya dari Fandom sebelah."

Pedang beradu dengan pedang.

"Cih... dia mengetahui semua gerakanku." Prussia terus menyerangnya.

Crash!

Satu tebasan mengenai lengan kiri Prussia, ia menatap pemuda yang kini tersenyum licik itu.

"Hanya ini kemampuanmu ha?!" ia lalu menebas punggung Prussia menyebabkan pemuda itu hilang keseimbangan.

Stab!

Satu tusukan mengakhiri pertarungan ini, Prussia menyeringai melihat pedangnya menusuk sang pemuda.

"Kau bagus juga... sasuga na Ore-sama."

 _Ore...sama?_

"Kau tau... kita ini orang yang sama, hanya saja aku berasal dari masa depan dan kau berasal dari masa lalu."

Prussia mengerti sekarang. Ia dipanggil oleh dirinya di masa depan.

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mati... dan hanya aku yang bisa membunuhku bukan."

"Hentikan ini... bunuh pengkhianat itu—dan lenyapkanlah dirikita..."

Prussia terdiam sambil menatap pemuda yang kini terjatuh tepat disampingnya.

"Berdirilah... ubahlah masa depan ini—meski itu artinya kau harus mati."

Prussia berdiri.

"Selamatkan dunia ini... selamatkan West..."

"Ya... tentu saja..." Prussia meninggalkan tubuh masa depannya yang mulai menghilang.

"Pergilah... ke tahun 2013 bulan Januari."

"Baik."

Prussia mengambil kembali mesin waktu yang ada di kantongnya.

 _Ke tahun mana anda ingin pergi._

2013.

 _Bulan_

Januari.

"Sampai jumpa West..."

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal."

Switched!

 **Germany.**

 **Januari, 2013 A.D**

"Prussia-sama dengan mengancam dunia dengan menggunakan virus ini... anda pasti akan mendapatkan kembali pengakuan dari seluruh dunia. Anda akan mendapat eksistensi anda sebagai sebuah negara."

Prussia menatap rancangan virus itu dengan tatapan yang tampak berbinar, keinginan untuk mengikuti saran dari orang tersebut sangatlah tinggi.

"Sepertinya mena—"

"EKHEM!"

Mereka menoleh kebelakang, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam datang dengan sebilah pedang yang mengacung ke kepala sang pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Nee... diriku di massa lalu... apa ini tidak terlalu keterlaluan."

"Diriku... dimasa lalu?" tanya Prussia, pemuda berambut perak itu menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Ya... kau adalah diriku dimasa lalu... takku... apa yang harus aku lakukan. Membunuhmu mungkin?"

Sementara pria yang mengajak berbincang-bincang dengan virus itu, pergi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lekas menembak hingga ia mati di tempat.

"Bunuh saja aku... kau ingin membunuhku bukan? Kini aku tak mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan... aku tak akan bisa jadi sebuah negara lagi."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng begini ya." Pemuda itu melepas wignya. Ia menatap Prussia yang kini ada di depannya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin kehilangan adikku."

.

.

.

"Ketika kau melanjutkan penelitian ini kelak pemuda itu akan berkhianat... dan ya memang kau akan mendapat kembali pengakuan. Ya Kingdom of Prussia kembali namun..." ia mengambil E-pad yang dulu sempat ia hancurkan, menampilkan sebuah screenshoot.

 **The Fall of Republic Federal of German.**

"Kau akan kehilangan adikmu... tidak kita akan kehilangan adik kesayangan kita untuk selamanya..."

"Kalau begitu... tugasku sudah selesai. Aku tak akan membunuhmu... sampai jumpa."

Tubuh itu menghilang. Meninggalkan Prussia yang sendiri.

"Yang sekarang lebih baik bukan..."

Switched!

 **Germany**

 **Oktober 2031 A.D**

"Nii-san... bangun, hoi. Nii-san."

"Eumm... aku masih ngantuk West... kan kemarin kamu tau sendiri kalau aku bergadang untuk Oktoberfest. Biarkanlah aku tidur satu jam lagi."

Germany hanya bisa menghela napas. Sementara Prussia kembali (berpura-pura) tidur.

'Kupikir ia benar-benar membunuhku... kurasa saat itu aku masih dalam status country jadi itu tak bisa membunuhku... tapi apa dia tidak membunuh dirinya dimasa lalu.'

"Oh... ayolah Nii-san! Atau tidak ada beer dalam waktu satu bulan."

Prussia reflek bangun dari tidurnya.

"AH! Kau ini West! Ya... ya! Aku bangun! Puas kan?"

"Nah bagus itu baru Nii-san. Ah ada mail."

Prussia mengambil E-padnya dari tangan sang adik lalu dibacanya.

 _Dear Prussia._

 _Kalau kau membaca surat ini berarti kau masih hidup... sebenarnya aku tahu kalau itu kau yang memanggilmu, ya... meski aku kaget dan agak depressed tau kalau West menghilang dan itu karenaku, bagaimana aktingku bagus bukan? Sudah kayak Gintoki yang tahu kalau orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah dirinya? Pasti donk ore-sama kan kakkoi~_

Prussia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ternyata dia memang tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

 _Kau pasti bertanya-tanya alasan kenapa aku tak membunuhmu? Ataupun diri kita di masla lalu._

 _Alasanya adalah karena West._

 _Hey boy! Apa kau tega meninggalkan adik kita yang awesome ini? Hahahaha kalau aku sih tidak. Tapi si pembuat onar sudah aku bunuh tenang aja... virus itu tak akan jadi._

 _Nah... kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Mirai no Ore-sama. (My Awesome Futureself)_

 _Prussia._

 _From 16 years ago._

Switched! End.

Haaaa... apa-apaan ini ff selesai dengan waktu yang cukup lama, yakni sekitar 4-5 hari... anggep aja seminggu ya. Dan ini masih lumayan pendek =.=.

Plotnya hambar ya~ ahahaha dan aku benar-benar bingung mau bilang apa jadi thanks! Review ya minna-san~


End file.
